


cold morning

by saintspeed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintspeed/pseuds/saintspeed
Summary: Dahyun can’t stand the cold of winter. Lucky for her, Sana is there to bring her warmth.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	cold morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second time writing a story so I’m sorry if you found it 1) messy 2) too short for your liking. Also, English isn’t my first languange so, beware, you’ll probably find a lot of grammatical mistakes. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the story!

It was a cold winter morning and Dahyun wishes she can go back to sleep but she can’t because it’s so cold and her blanket isn’t helping much.

She has never been a fan of winter. The snow, the cold, the absence of sunny daysㅡ all of them only make her suffer. She can’t stand how in winter she needs to be wearing thick clothes everywhere (even in bed) with a couple of heatpacks just so she can stays warm. Her pale cheeks would be dusted with pink, and so would the tip of her nose.

It’s ridiculous.

She misses the warmth of summer. Misses the sun’s bright rays. Misses the pleasant wind.

Then she remembers that she does, indeed, have her own personal sun. And said ‘personal sun’ is just one room away.

Dahyun smiles giddily before she hurriedly bundles herself into her blanket and scurries over into the room opposite hers. She doesn’t even bother to knock (it won’t matter anyway), Dahyun just pushes the handle down and makes her way inside.

“Dahyunnie?” Her personal sun glances up. From the looks of it she has just woken up and was in the process of trying to get out of bed. Lucky her.

“Sana unnie!” Dahyun approaches the other girl, hands gripping tightly on the blanket that wraps her entire body (sans her face). “I’m cold. Can I cuddle with you?”

Sana’s surprised. Dahyun isn’t one to initiate skinships. It has always been Sana who does that, since she is simply a very touchy feely kind of person. In the one year that they’ve known each other, whenever Sana tries to hug or kiss Dahyun, the other girl would complain (though she always allows Sana to do it anyway). So this is something unexpected.

However, there is no way Sana’s going to say no to that.

“Aww, how cute. Come here!” Sana scoots over until her back hits the wall, making space for Dahyun. Her bed is actually made for one person so there isn’t that much space for the two of them, but that only means they are pretty much pressed up against each other and neither one’s complaining.

As soon as Dahyun settles herself (after she abandons her blanket) beside Sana, the older of the two wraps her arms around the younger girl’s waist. Dahyun, who usually would already be a blushing mess at the close proximity, only snuggles closer into the crook of Sana’s neck.

“Thank you, Sana unnie.” Dahyun says, as she contentedly sighs. She’s warm and happy and it’s perfect. Her eyelids are starting to get heavy again.

“Mm, no need to thank me, dubu. Though, if you insist, you can always take me out to lunch.” Sana replies, a bit jokingly. Yes, a bit, because most of her actually means it. They have been in this state of ‘something more than friendship but less than dating’ relationship for awhile now and Sana really wants to take a step forward. Surely, a lunch date is a good way to start.

Dahyun doesn’t answer immediately. Instead, she hums, pretending to be thinking about it when the answer is already on the tip of her tongue.

Sana huffs, “Oh, come on! I deserve that much, you know.”

“Of course, unnie!” Dahyun chuckles, then tilts her head up so she can look at Sana. “Let’s go on a lunch date today then. How about that?”

Sana, who was trying to be all sulky a moment before, immediately brightens up. She smiles happily, eyes crinckling into downside Us, and Dahyun’s reminded why she has always thought of the older girl as her personal sun.

(Not that she ever forgets.)

“Today it is! I’ll make sure to dress extra cute for you!” Sana says excitedly, earning another chuckle from the girl in her arms. Little did she know, Dahyun thinks she always looks cute no matter what outfit she wears.

“But let’s cuddle first, okay? I’m still sleepy,” As if on cue, Dahyun yawns. No wonder really, she’s not a morning person and everyone knows that. Sana included, obviously.

“Okay, you sleepyhead. Go back to sleep then.” Sana kisses the top of Dahyun’s head. It’s been ages since she last felt so content, and she doesn’t mind to stay like this forever. (Except, they are going to have a lunch date so maybe not foreverㅡ just a couple hours.)

“You’re really warm, you know,” Dahyun mumbles, already halfway into the dreamland. Sana only giggles, trying to understand how Dahyun can be even cuter than she already isㅡ what with her sleepy voice and the way she snuggles close, as if they aren’t close enough already.

Part of her can’t believe she’s currently cuddling Dahyun. Because, like she said, she’s an affectionate person by nature, while Dahyun is her exact opposite. So to have one of her dreams coming true... Sana should probably thank the weather for that.

Before long, Dahyun already falls back to sleep, and the Japanese follows her not long after that. Being with each other has made them immune to the cold weather. They, instead, only feel warmth.

If this is how it will always get every winter (her cuddling into Sana), then Dahyun doesn’t mind. Maybe winter isn’t so bad after all.

-

Later, in the afternoon, as soon as Sana steps out of their apartment building, she shouts a “Thank you!” not really caring if she looked weird to any of the bypassers.

In this case, though, Dahyun can be included as one of the bypassers because she, too, is staring at Sana weirdly. “Who are you thanking to...?”

Sana only smiles cheekily before giving a simple, “No one.” as the answer.

Dahyun stays silent for a beat, then she shrugs it off. It’s not the first time Sana has done something weird like thatㅡone time she put a fallen chair up and told it to be more careful, another time she talked to a trashcan like it was her bestfriend, should she continue?ㅡso it doesn’t faze her anymore.

They walked off hand-in-hand. Both with big, happy smile on their faces.


End file.
